


#6 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #3 of a series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

“Umm,” was all Dean managed before the ghost's impressively substantial baritone steamrolled right over his feeble protest.  
“Silence!” It boomed, rattling one of its chains for added effect. Dean felt his skin prickle with goosebumps.  
“Jacob Riley, I have come to take you with – ”  
“I'm not Jacob Riley,” Dean hastily threw in as soon as the apparition drew a whistling breath.  
The ghost stopped dead in its tracks.  
“No?” It asked, cocking its disintegrating head to one side, much in the likeness of an intrigued puppy.  
Dean shrugged, gracing the ghost with his most innocent smile. “Nope, sorry. Um, sir?”


End file.
